Surprise Sleepover
by presidentofrussia
Summary: Alexander's roommate, Aaron Burr, has a guest over and Alex needs a place to crash. Thomas's room is upstairs.


Alexander smiled while walking out of the campus cafe. It was another good day of hanging out with his friends. He threw a quick wave over his shoulder to Laff, John and Hercules and made his way to his apartment. Alex stole a glance at his watch, wow it was way later than he thought. He was about to open the door when his roommate, Aaron Burr threw open the door.

"Um, hey. I actually have someone over right now. Do you think you can find a place to crash?" His face was flushed and who knows where his shirt was.

"Uhhhhhhh…. I guess?" Alex said, completely blindsided.

"Perfect!" Aaron said before shutting the door. Well, damn. Alex thought for a minute, his friends all lived off campus and he probably couldn't make it to their place. Maybe he needs to make more friends, or acquaintances, or just meet more people with couches. He knows one person in the dorm building though. Ugh.

Begrudgingly, Alex made his way up the stairs and stood in front of the door. Sighing, he knocked.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Nice to see you too, jefferson." Hamilton said, glaring at the curly haired man leaning in the doorway.

"Why are you bothering me this fine evening?" Thomas smirked.

"You see my roommate has someone over and asked me to crash somewhere but, um, I don't really know a lot of people and I mean we talk, well argue, in history so I thought that you know we at least kinda know each other and maybe I can sleep on your floor?" Alexander rambled without making eye contact.

"Actually, you can't.' Hamilton nodded and started to walk away 'I have roaches, you can sleep on the bed with me."

"Wait, really? I mean, thank you, but won't that be kinda crowded?" Hamilton blushed profusely.

"Do you have any other options?" Jefferson raised his eyebrow.

Hamilton smiled and walked in, and wow. This is a dorm room? It had paintings and candles and felt nice and cozy. Meanwhile, Alex and Aaron's room had clothes everywhere and they were pretty sure that something was living there.

"Here. " Thomas said, Alex spun around to see him holding out a bundle of clothing.

"Thanks" Alex answered, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Don't thank me yet, they may not fit, funsize." Thomas teased. Alex chuckled and turned around to change. Thomas followed suit removing his pants first and putting on pajama pants. When Alex turned around Thomas was only wearing soft flannel pants and...woah. Thomas Jefferson has a six pack. That is...interesting. An interesting discovery. Alex cleared his throat.

"Um, the pants are pretty big, would it be weird if I just wore the shirt and boxers? Alex awkwardly said while pulling at the hem of the band shirt Thomas gave him.

"Only if you're okay with me not wearing a shirt."

"THAT'S FINE." Alex said way too quickly and loudly. He coughed, embarrassed. Thomas smirked and pulled back the blanket on the bed, climbing in.

"Are you going to join me, Hamilton, or are you just going to stare." Jefferson said while stretching. Hamilton turned bright red and climbed in. They laid down in silence, because of the small bed their slightly touching. Hamilton's back was to Jefferson and Thomas's arm was brushing against his back. Finally, Jefferson broke the awkward silence.

"Hey, I'm sorry I called you an idiot while debating. You were being one but I shouldn't have screamed it."

"Actually…" Hamilton started ranting and went off. Halfway through his argument he turned over to face the argument they drifted closer together. After a couple minutes they stared at eachother for a moment.

"You are beyond wrong, but at least you're cute." Jefferson noted with a tired smirk. Slowly he pushed back Alex's hair behind his ear. Alex blushed and looked away.

"Oh, shit, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'M-sorry." Thomas said taking his hand away.

"Oh, Um, you're fine." Alex muttered. _Wait I'm cute? Thomas thinks I'm cute? Does he actually like me?_ Hamilton took a breath of courage and copied Thomas's motion, brushing his curls behind his ear. Jefferson took a sharp take of breath and put his arm around Alex's waist. Hamilton cuddled into Jefferson's chest, the taller man placed a soft kiss on Alex's forehead. Together, they fell into a blissful sleep.

Alex woke up with a strong arm around him and nestled into a warm body. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a head of curls. Thomas brought Hamilton closer and hummed.

"Good morning, Alexander" He sang.

"Hey, can you hand me my phone?" Alex would have got it himself but he was a little, um, stuck.

"Sure, doll." _Doll?_ Jefferson hand him his phone and cuddled into his shoulder. This was a joke, it had to be, there was no way that Thomas actually liked Alexander. Thomas was gorgeous and charming and Hamilton was average. Alex wriggled out of Jefferson's grip and sat up. Thomas, confused, sat up too and placed his chin on Alex's shoulder.

"What are you doing, Jefferson? Why are you messing with me?" Thomas frowned and placed a kiss on Hamilton's cheek.

"I was happy that you came to my door. I-I admire you Alexander. You have this fire and excitement and like I said, you're cute. I'm not messing with you, I like you." Thomas sweetly explained. Alex whipped around and looked into Jefferson's eyes, what he saw was blind affection and longing. Alexander tentatively pressed a kiss on Thomas's lips. Jefferson smiled under Alex's lips and softly touched Hamilton's chin. The smaller man deepened the kiss and accidentally pushed Thomas back onto the bed, because of the surprising movement, Alex promptly rolled off onto the floor.

Thomas's laugh could be heard across campus.


End file.
